


End of an Era

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	End of an Era

Harry stood in his office and took in the bare walls, empty bookshelves, and clutter-free desk. He traced his fingers over the nameplate, _Head Auror Harry J. Potter_ , before slipping it into the pocket of his cloak.

He'd already said his good-byes at the absurdly large going away party his successor had thrown him earlier that morning. It seemed as if everyone in the entire Ministry had attended.

"I can't believe I finally retired," Harry said quietly, running his hand through his now salt and pepper, though still terminally messy hair.

"After fifty years, you've earned the rest."

~*~

Severus completed his circuit around the office to make sure nothing was left behind. "Besides you've left the department in capable hands."

Harry laughed. "Who'd have thought? Do you think Lucius Malfoy is rolling over in his grave?" 

"Not at all. He'd be fiercely proud of his only grandson, even if his career is perfectly legal." Severus smirked. "Not just anyone can fill the shoes of Head Auror Harry Potter." 

Severus stepped close to Harry, wrapping his arms around him. "Ready?"

Running his hand over his desk once more, Harry nodded and they Apparated home.


End file.
